zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Home Sweet Home
All the years in the ZPD were the time of my life There I found my place in the world and my true love Although it was a time well spent, there´s no need to go back After settling down, I´m now doing simple office work Now I´m heading home, to the rural town of Bunnyburrow The trip between it and the city is short enough for this fellow It´s always worth it, no matter how dull or busy the day To spend the rest of the day with you, my bunny wife so lovely Mrs Hopps is there already waiting, as she hugs me at the doorstep Still pretty in your old farm clothes and now with a baby bump Can´t wait for our first child to be born It´s heartwarming that I´m having now a family of my own Leaving my coat on the rack, I come inside You lead me into the kitchen cause it´s dinner time Some sushi and greens from our garden for starters And for the main course, I get chicken parmesan and fries You make just as wonderful meals as my mother Perfect for satisfying my hunger I thank you for making a dinner so great But it is time now for dessert Sometimes it´s blanc manger, apple pie or chocolate torte Now however, it´s none other than my favorite blueberry pie I thank you greatly for the meal, giving your cheek a kiss We´re already getting used to our new, more domestic lives You´re the most loving wife a man like me can ask for The things we learned from each other makes me love you even more We come to our living room, enjoying the fireplace´s warmth There we either read, watch TV or sometimes just cuddle on the couch As we sit near the fireplace, you use my tail as your pillow I´ve always found you adorable and once again does it show Whatever worries me or troubles my mind You always listen and caringly help your husband I love our new home with its rustic charm Simple, but so cozy and warm I´m going to enjoy my life here as the new Mr Hopps Together with you, whether on sunny or rainy days In my life it is you Judy, who matters the most You may be small, but you have such a big, strong heart As night falls, it´s off to our bedroom we go There isn´t a bed in the world I wouldn´t share with you In your nightgown, you´re a beautiful sight I wrap a blanket around me and my sweetheart You sleep your every night here wrapped in my foxy embrace I rub your pregnant belly gently and kiss you goodnight on the nose The happiest moments in my life, I owe to you Our future has never looked better, you know it´s true I feel blessed to have a life like this with you, my dear wife In our home sweet home. Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Love poetry Category:Poem style Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV